Leopold Fitz (Earth-TRN676)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Alistair Fitz (father) Unnamed mother; Jemma Simmons (wife); Deke Shaw (grandson from an alternate reality) | Universe = Earth-TRN676 | BaseOfOperations = Lighthouse | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Scottish | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = 2 PHDs and youngest to graduate Sci-tech with Jemma Simmons | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Scotland | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | Death = | HistoryText = 2091 Leo Fitz shared history with his counterpart from Earth-199999 until he was put in cryo-sleep by Enoch and put in a starship in the oribit of Jupiter. While in the original timeline S.H.I.E.L.D. prevented the cataclysm that destroyed the Earth, in this Fitz's reality the Earth was ripped apart, with only a few hundreds of Humans surviving in the Lighthouse. Fitz remained in cryostasis for 74 years. In the year 2091, Enoch unfroze and awoke Fitz, so that he could rejoin his friends, who arrived in 2091 by time-travelling from 2017. Because of the time-travel involved, this meant that Fitz was both almost a century old and from a different timestream than his friends, having arrived in the future by taking a "slow path". Enoch and Fitz disguised themselves as galactic Marauders and arrived to the Lighthouse to negotiate with Kasius for the purchase of Inhuman warriors, which included Quake. Fitz, under the guise of "Boshtok" took off his helmet, revealing his face to his friend and declared that Quake should fight to the death. Fitz then saw his love Jemma Simmons and walked over to her while she turned his back to him. He confessed his love and proposed to her, but soon figured out that Simmons could not hear him and asked Kasius about the reason, prompting Kasius to turn off Simmons' hearing implant. Later, Fitz had dinner with Kasius and the rest of the potential bidders, after which the fights between Inhumans began. The first fight was between Ben and Melinda May, but May was injured and had trouble fighting Ben, so Fitz demanded to see "The Destroyer of Worlds" and told Kasius to send May to the surface, to which the Kree agreed. After the first fight, Enoch approached Fitz and told him that Kasius' brother Faulnak had come to the demonstration to bid on Quake, which endangered their plan of purchasing her. During the fight between Quake and Sinara, Fitz disabled the barrier between the arena and and jumped into the arena, reactivating the barrier to keep the bidders from following him. Fully reunited with Simmons, the two shared a passionate kiss and Simmons asked Fitz to marry her, to which Fitz immediately and fully agreed. Fitz, Simmons and Johnson then left the Arena. They met with Deke Shaw and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and decided to escape the Kree onto the barren surface of the Earth, although Alphonso Mackenzie, Elena Rodriguez and Flint decided to stay behind. Their vessel crashed, but Fitz and the others were rescued by the True Believers, who took them to the crashed Zephyr One, where Fitz reunited with elderly Robin Hinton. They discovered the fragment of the white Kree Monolith that brought the rest into the future, but Robin was killed by Samuel Voss, who wished to stop the agents from using it to return to their time. Fitz and Simmons repaired Zephyr One to fly it back to the Lighthouse, discovering that the plane has been modified with Gravitonium by the same designs Fitz had previously seen in the Lighthouse. To Fitz, the fact that he had modifed the plane in the past with designs that he first saw in the future was the proof that they were trapped in a time loop paradox, and would not be able to prevent the destruction of the Earth. The team flew their old plane back to the Lighthouse, taking the White Monolith shard with them. They reunited with Mack and Yo-Yo, and Flint used his Inhuman powers to reassemble the White Monolith. Enoch sacrificed himself to power the time machine on Zephyr One, which activated the Monolith, bringing the team back into their own time, although in case of Fitz he technically traveled into an alternate universe, where his past self still existed, frozen in space. Unknown to the agents, Deke Shaw was pulled into 2018 along with them. 2018 The team found themselves back in the same spot in the Lighthouse, but in 2018. Fitz told the rest where to find the present version of Zephyr One, which his past self and Lance Hunter parked nearby. The team went to investigate an unusual signal from the St. Louis Aerospace Facility, where they were reunited with Agent Piper, who had struck a deal with General Hale in the time that had passed. An armed squad invaded the facility, which Piper believed were not there to hurt anyone, but their leader Ruby Hale ordered to attack and cut off both of Yo-Yo's arms. The team took the Kree Orb that was the source of unusual activity and returned to the Lighthouse, where Fitz and Daisy put it in the Lighthouse secure storage room. Three Kree Monoliths were kept as well, and it turned out the Orb was rigged to explode by Hale. Fitz and Johnson escaped the explosion, but the Monoliths were blown up, creating the shard of the White Monolith that the team used in the future. The explosion opened a rift to the Fear Dimension, from which the team's worst nightmares began manifesting. Fitz used the small amount of Gravitonium from Deke Shaw's gravity belt to crate a containment device that was able to temporarily patch the rift. Phil Coulson ventured near the rift to do the task, and with the treat momentarily contained, Leo Fitz decided to keep his promise of marrying Jemma Simmons. Phil Coulson performed the ceremony with their fellow agents in attendance. However, the small amount of gravitonium was not enough to keep the rift permanently closed, and the team went out to search for more, recovering a sufficient amount from a vessel called the Principia. While working on a permanent solution, Fitz experience a psychic split, with "the Doctor" persona he had in the Framework manifesting as a separate personality. As "the Doctor", Fitz attacked Deke Shaw and captured Daisy Johnson, performing a violent procedure to remove the Kree device that inhibited her powers. Simmons arrived in the middle and snapped Fitz out of "the Doctor" persona, but as himself he reasoned that the procedure had to be completed, despite Jemma's and Daisy's violent protests. Once the device removed, Fitz instructed Johnson to use her powers to compress the gravitonium into the Gravity Containment Device that was able to seal the rift once and for all, and then allowed himself to be taken into custody. The rest of the team lost their trust in Fitz and kept him under guard. During this time, Jemma visited her husband and revealed to him that Deke was their future grandson, which made them both believe they were invincible due a pre-destination time loop. Fitz was later freed by Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who now had cybernetic arms and also believed herself to be invincible due to meeting a version of herself in the future. In secret from others, Yo-Yo recruited Simmons and Fitz to investigate a Hydra weapon facility in Scotland. There, Fitz and Simmons were taken hostage by Ruby Hale and Werner von Strucker, who forced them to fix Particle Infusion Chamber meant to infuse Ruby with the power of gravitonium. The team arrived to rescue them and Yo-Yo killed Ruby during the chaos, allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to take the chamber back with them to the Lighthouse. Before they could rid of the dangerous machine, the Lighthouse was attacked by a Confederacy starship, whose leader Qovas send Remorath warrior to wipe out the Humans and claim the gravitonium. During the fighting, Glenn Talbot got inside the machine and infused himself with gravitonium, after which he used his Graviton powers to take out the attackers and travel to their ship. Using the Odium from the dead Remorath warriors, Fitz and Simmons went to work on a plan to stop Phil Coulson from dying of an old wound. Talbot, who had gone insane from gravitonium and believed himself to be only one able to save the Earth, traveled to Chicago, where he planned to dig into the Earth crust to enhance himself even further with more gravitonium, the very act that caused the destruction of the Earth. However, this time Phil Coulson refused to take the Odium meant to save his life and gave it to Daisy Johnson, giving her a necessary edge to defeat Talbot. While they were fighting, Fitz and Melinda May went to rescue Robin Hinton and her mother Polly Hinton from the Confederacy starship. A shockwave caused a piece of rubble to fall on top of Fitz, and although Melinda May Alphonso Mackenzie were able to dig him out, a sheet of metal had cut through Fitz's torso. Mack and May stayed with Fitz through his last moments, and Mack later broke the news to his wife when he returned to the Lighthouse. Although Fitz had died, the team realized that it meant the Earth was saved and the time loop they were trapped in was broken. Phil Coulson went out to live his final days with Melinda May, while the rest of the team set out to find the original Fitz of this timeline, who was still cryogenically frozen in space and no longer needed to wait for them until 2091. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Following his experiences in the Framework, Fitz developed an alternate personality, "The Doctor", based on his memories from the Framework, who was willing to do things that Fitz himself would have refused to do. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Iain De Caestecker portrays Leo Fitz as a regular character in the fifth season of the television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Due to the time travel in that season, the original Leo Fitz only appears during the fifth episode, while the rest of them feature his alternate reality counterpart from the timeline where the Earth was destroyed. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-199999